


Vengeance

by moomoogoat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoogoat/pseuds/moomoogoat
Summary: I would have left them all alone, I would have forgiven their crimes. My chance at a family was the hope I had clung to, the future that I desired. When that is lost, they will answer for what they have done, all of them.





	Vengeance

The mediwitch that stands before us tells us that Ginny cannot have children. Her reproductive organs had been crushed repeatedly, damaged far beyond repair. I hold my wife as she cries, trying to be strong for her. The wand of yew sings to me, of vengeance and blood.

The year at Hogwarts for her was something she never talked about, something I knew better than to ask her about. A year under the Carrows could not have been easy for a blood traitor, for a friend of Harry Potter. If I cannot find out from her, then I will go elsewhere. Three days later I invite Neville to the Hogshead and after copious amounts of Firewhiskey he tells me what I wish to know. 

Neville Longbottom gives me a look of betrayal the next day, he knows what I have done. I do not apologize to him, nor do I return his gaze. The paper in front of him speaks of the gruesome death of Theodore Nott. 

Ginny knows. She knows what I have done, but does not condemn me. She instead chooses to ignore me completely. For her what I am doing does not help, does not heal the wounds. But I cannot turn from the path I am on. The war took much from me, but now there are those who have taken my chance at a family. I cannot let that stand unpunished. 

It is only after the sixth  _ administration of justice _ that Hermione deduces what has happened. Ron is as clueless as ever, but Hermione always was rather clever. She gives me a look of disapproval, but I know she will not say anything. 

It is only after I have executed them all do I feel guilt. My friends have suspicions, they have given me knowing looks, but nothing has come of it. They would be unable to stop me if they tried, however my last visit will turn them all against me, but it must be done. I am hesitant, unsure if she deserves my ire. But yet she failed me, she failed Ginny. Her inaction has sealed her fate. 

“Good evening Professor.”

“Mr. Potter.”, her lips are pursed and she is giving me a stern look. “I had my suspicions but to know that you…”

“I am doing what both you and Dumbledore would not. I am doing what must be done. If they will not answer for what they have done to the law, then the wand will judge them.”

“And you are the one who should administer your twisted brand of justice?”

“I was perfectly content to leave them be. That was until I discovered my wife cannot have children. Professor you know as well as I do that as a Weasley her fertility is not in question.”

Her face pales as she understands. “Her sixth year.”

“Yes Professor. That is why I am here. You failed to protect her.”

She bows her head, and I give her the gift of a clean and painless death, far more than she deserves. The body of Minerva McGonagall is found in the morning.


End file.
